


Not Safe For Mii

by hinakoma (orphan_account)



Category: Mii Channel, Miis - Fandom, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hinakoma
Summary: Miihara and Kokimii have some fun.





	Not Safe For Mii

The suggestion was irrational-- sudden, with no thought put into it. Kokimii had noticed Miihara squirming, the bouncing of his big, miity, thick Miigh (mii thigh).

Kokimii, noticing this, had recalled the amount of Mii juice Miihara had drank before. He was a very hot and sweaty Mii, so he had to stay hydrated, of course, but this did have some other certain  _ effects… _

The Mii shuffled closer to Miihara, placing a Mii hand on Miihara’s Mii shoulder. He looked around, pensively as each dirty thought came to mind, oh  _ no, _ and leaned close to Miihara’s Mii ear. “M-Miihara…” he managed to stutter out, without a voice crack too, how proud of himself he was for that!

“You need to use the Mii’s room, don’t you?” His voice came out soft, welcoming. Miihara could hear his hot breath on his Mii ear, and the feeling of that alone was enough to send a shiver down his Mii spine.

Miihara couldn’t deny it-- no, of course he couldn’t, he had been so desperate to Piiss for so long, he couldn’t bear to keep it secret. He was sure that if he had kept it to himself any longer, he would most definitely piss himself and make a mess out of his Mii pants…!   
“H-Haah… I’m so- so  _ sorry, _ Kokimii…” His voice was husky, horny, and low. “I’m so…  _ fii _ lthy, aren’t I… but I need to go so bad…!” 

The conveniently placed Mii Toilet near them had been occupied for the past 20 minutes or so, and every few seconds you could hear a low groan and then a  _ ffrrfrlflrpfrllpprpltlrptplplpfplprltplrtlrptlprlptlpttttttttttttttttttttttttfrrt.  _ They were sure that it would remain occupied for a while, and Miihara looked just about ready to cry! Looking around, Kokimii, using the sharp wits of an introvert, quickly used his Mii finger to point at a Mii storage closet.

“There,” he whiispered. Miihara’s face flushed a darker Mii colour-- he was confused! Was he going to wii in a bucket?

“J-Just trust me.” Kokimii stood, grabbing Miihara’s arm, and pulling him up. Miihara sucked in a gasp, clenching his miighs together tightly. “C-Careful…! I-- hah…” He chewed on his Mii lip.

“C’mon,” Kokimii lead Miihara to the closet, Miihara hobbling close behind, Mii hand spheres jammed tightly between his miighs.

Kokimii hastily shut and locked the door behind them, and lied on the floor.

“On my face.”

_...What? _

The suggestion was irrational-- sudden, with no thought put into it. Kokimii knew this, he had never thought of  _ anything _ like that before, he hadn’t even considered Wii (water)sports! He had always been a pretty vamiilla Mii, but the thought at the time seemed so  _ appealing, _ Miihara’s yummy golden syrup warming and splashing off his smooth, smooth Mii skin,  _ aaah… _

Miihara seemed shocked at the mere prospect of releasing the contents of his Mii bladder anywhere near Kokimii, but after getting over the original shock, his Mii mouth twisted into a Mii grin.

“H--haah, is that,  _ really okay, _ Kokimii…? I’d love to do the honours, but- nngh! You’ve never expressed inter-est in that kind of thing b-before, and I- hah,” Miihara was bouncing from foot to foot now, he felt as his bladder was ready to explode.

“P-Please, Miihara…”

“W-WELL, OKAY THEN…!”

Miihara got onto his knees as fast as he could without accidentally pii-ing himself, crawling onto Kokimii and sitting up. The room was quiet besides the Miis’ laboured breathing and the rustle of Mii clothes and the  _ zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzziiiiiiiiiiiiip _ of Miihara undoing the Mii pants he was so afraid of soiling.

Kokimii bit his lip. He could see Miihara’s Mii cock through his Mii undies…

With a quick tug, Miihara quickly pulled his Mii undies down, exposing his Miinis (mii penis) for Kokimii’s hungry, lustful eyes.

“A-Ah, please, wii all over me Miihara…”

“W-Will do…! Nngheghyeheyeheyeh…”

Taking his Mii dick in one spherical hand, he  aimed and fired.  A quiet hissing noise filled the room, along with Miihara’s soft, relieved moan.

“A-aaah… f-feels so  _ good _ to let it out, Kokimii…!”

Meanwhile, Kokimii was having the time of his life.

Fuck, it turned him on so much to be covered like that. He could feel the warmth of Miihara’s piss hitting his face, splashing off, and it was getting him so hard. The scent, the feeling of it, the warmth,  _ everything _ was too much for him, and he could barely take it. Even though it was for Miihara’s own relief, being put under him like that, having to look up at him as he pissed on him, used him as a  _ toilet _ like a piece of trash…  _ ah, _ it was too good. He licked his Mii lips, savouring the taste of Miihara’s waste.

Soon, the stream quietened down to a gentle trickle, and Miihara relaxed--  _ finally, _ he got to pii! He felt so much better.

Meanwhile, Kokimii was having the time of his life. He was absolutely covered in piss. His face, hair, and the top of his shirt was drenched. He was so aroused, you could see his hard Miiples through his wet shirt.

Satisfied, Miihara pulled up his undies and Mii pants, sitting back.

“...eh?”

Miihara looked back-- something had just prodded into his Mii ass- Oh.

“Kokimii, are you…?”   
Kokimii just giggled sheepishly, and looked away in an embarrassed manner, the light shining off his piss-slicked face.

Miihara licked his lips, and slid a hand over one of Kokimii’s clothed Miiples.

“I think we should stay in here for a while, Kokimii dearest.”

**THE END. FUCK YOU.**

**Author's Note:**

> fuck you bright. thanks for giving me an excuse for writing this.  
> fuck you joel. thanks for being my moral support along the way.  
> I love my friends.


End file.
